EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS Y EL SECRETO DE LOS ELEMENTOS
by chibitalia-valentine
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería llegando para su primer curso un par de diablillos ibéricos.Los misterios en el mundo mágico no se han acabado. Nuevos profesores, alumnos de toda Europa y extrañas desapariciones.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - El callejón Diagon tiene poco de callejón diagonal**

Al fin les había llegado las lechuzas, ambas pardas y con un mismo contenido que recibirían los mellizos con total ansiedad. Su entrada al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: el más prestigioso de toda Europa, por no decir el único, ya que Beauxbatons y Durmstrang estaban de reparaciones y todo tipo de ampliaciones.

Una de las cartas fue leída de forma solemne por Aníbal, hombre de fuerte carácter, tanto como sus convicciones. A pesar de haber conseguido trabajo como auror en el ministerio, había sido su esposa quien le había incitado a descantarse por la enseñanza como ella en el colegio Hogwarts. Los hermanos: ambos de once años, se abrazaron efusivamente, echando a rodar por el suelo entre carcajadas. Similce, su madre, cogió la lista de los libros, ojeándolo por encima y echando cálculos sobre cuanto podría salir el curso.

-Antonio, Paulo -miró a sus hijos el hombre, aún con el rostro lleno de orgullo-. Felicidades. Hoy mismo iremos a comprar vuestras varitas y todo lo que necesitaréis -los chicos se miraron, entusiasmados-. Espero que, como hijos míos, acabéis en Gryffindor, hogar de los valientes y…

-¿pasa algo si acabamos en Slytherin..? -aventuró Antonio, lleno de inocencia

-Os desheredaré de todo lo que tengo en Gringotts -sentenció Aníbal

-T-te lo tomas muy a pecho… -susurró Paulo, temblando mientras Antonio hacía pucheros a su madre.

-Tranquilos -rió Similce, acariciando la cabeza de los dos pequeños-, lo que vuestro padre ha querido decir es que todas las casas son tan buenas como las demás, ¿verdad, cielo?

-Eso no es lo que…

Bastó una mirada por parte de la mujer acompañada por su sonrisa para hacer vacilar los ánimos del otro. Se limitó a asentir, dándole la razón a su esposa y sintiendo un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Ella rió, encantada, y se marchó a por pergamino para enviarlo al colegio para decir que aceptaban la plaza encantados. Aníbal musitó algo sobre polvos flu y también se levantó, dejando a los mellizos a solas.

-¡Pau, tendremos nuestras propias varitas! -gritó el más joven, Antonio, con entusiasmo y los ojos brillantes.

-Me pregunto como será la mía -se preguntó Paulo, dubitativo

-La mía será transformable y se convertirá en tortuga -rió el otro, mientras corría por Paula, una de sus muchas tortugas- ¡Así Paula tendrá compañía!

-Dudo que las varitas hagan eso, Anto -rió el mayor, cerrando los ojos-. Además, con diez hijos a los que cuidar, dudo que Paula se sienta sola…

Aníbal entró de nuevo en la sala con un pequeño tarro que intentaba parecer ser de galletas y lo dejó en una mesa cercana a la chimenea. Palpó sus bolsillos y volvió a salir, pidiendo a los hermanos que cogiesen un puñado de polvos del bote. Tendrían que sacar dinero de Gringotts para los uniformes completos.

Una vez todos reunidos y con todo listo, pusieron rumbo al callejón Diagon

* * *

Similce fue la última en llegar al Caldero Chorreante, levantando una enorme nube de polvo grisáceo que le provocó un ataque de estornudos hasta que su marido la ayudó a salir de allí. Aníbal la ayudó a limpiarse, mirando de reojo al tabernero

-Deberías limpiar esto de vez en cuando, Tom -se quejó, a lo que el anciano de nariz alargada de encogió de hombros.

-Yo despacho la barra, Fernández (*). De la limpieza se encargan los nietos de Vargas: Feliciano está arriba… y Lovino…

-¡Lovi-Love! -Antonio se tiró encima de un niño de nueve años y medio (*) que jugaba a los naipes explosivos en una mesa- ¡Me voy a Hogwarts!

-Mejor, así no te veo -gruñó el otro, concentrado en su juego a pesar del abrazo tipo koala que le estaba dando el mayor

-¡No me digas eso! Sé que me echarás de menos -restregó su mejilla contra la del italiano, demasiado cariñoso en opinión del menor, hasta que recibió un cabezazo que dejó a Antonio aturdido en el suelo. Paulo recogió lo que quedaba de él, dejando al otro continuar con su juego de cartas.

Aníbal enarcó una ceja ante la escena y continuó discutiendo con Tom el precio de los elfos domésticos: estos sin duda eran mejores trabajadores que los nietos de uno que le debía dinero. Similce dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo menor, cogiendo a los dos de las manos y saliendo de la taberna con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios al disfrutar de los ratos del sol: eran tan escasos en Gran Bretaña que había que disfrutar de cada uno de ellos.

-Muy bien -la bruja de cabellos color chocolate sacó su varita de un estuche en su cinturón y comenzó a contar ladrillos de una pared cercana-. Tres arriba… dos horizontales…-murmuraba-. Correcto. Un paso atrás, chicos

Dios tres golpes a la pared con la punta de su varita.

El ladrillo que había tocado se retorció y en su centro apareció un pequeño agujero que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado que llevaba a una calle con adoquines que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

-Decid hola -sonrió Similce- al callejón Diagon

-Pues para llamarse Diagon, tiene poco de diagonal -musitó Antonio, ladeando la cabeza y provocando las continuas risas de su hermano y de su madre mientras caminaban-. ¿Dónde vamos primero?

-A sacar dinero: ya sabéis, no hagáis enfadar a los gnomos. Lo ocurrido la última vez hizo que vuestro padre se negase a traeros aquí de por vida

-Te prometo que no queríamos quemar la ropa del gnomo -aventuró Paulo, fingiendo inocencia-. Fue instintivo

-Casi instintivo -añadió Antonio, con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Y una última cosa: esta vez solo yo iré a la cámara, ya que después aparecen cosas extrañas en casa compradas por correo -Antonio silbó-. Así que, por favor… con más motivos, comportaos

Tras prometerlo dos veces cada uno, la bruja se animó a entrar en el edificio de paredes blancas y aspecto majestuoso, El gnomo de la entrada la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero al ver a los dos hermanos retrocedió un par de pasos. Los mellizos ni siquiera recordaban si fue a él a quien quemaron. Similce se acercó al mostrador principal, entregando la llave de su cámara para solicitar una extracción de ella. Curiosamente, el gnomo estaba más atento en vigilar a los hermanos que en atender a la mujer. Le pidió que lo acompañase, dejando a los niños bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Creo que no les caemos bien -susurró Paulo, mirando a sus vigilantes. Antonio ladeó la cabeza sin entender demasiado la situación- ¿Deberíamos irnos…?

-Mamá dijo que nos esperásemos

-Dijo que no quemásemos nada

-Es verdad, aunque no creo que le haga gracia que nos vayamos -susurró Antonio, sentándose en el suelo. Paulo acabó imitándole, sacando una pequeña hoja de papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a doblarla hasta conseguir crear una diminuta grulla que casi de forma inmediata comenzó a batir las alas, elevándose sobre las cabezas de los dos hermanos-. Qué bonita

Desgraciadamente, la grulla de papel decidió ir a molestar a un gnomo que pesaba un rubí del tamaño de su dedo pulgar, quien casi instantáneamente empezó a manotear para quitársela de encima. Tuvo tan mala suerte que en uno de sus actos evasivos, golpeó el rubí, el cual salió volando hasta golpear la cabeza de otro trabajador, el cual cayó sobre otro gnomo. Antonio y Paulo fueron observando como continuaba aquel efecto dominó hasta llegar al final de la sala en forma de "u".

-Seguro que si lo planeamos no sale tan bien -rió Antonio, levantándose para ver mientras Paulo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. El segundo se levantó, cogiendo al otro de la mano y lo arrastró fuera antes de que los trabajadores tuviesen la oportunidad de ir a por ellos y sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada.

-D-dios… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso…? S-seguro que… ya no nos dejan entrar

Antes de poder replicar, recibieron un par de golpes ambos en las cabezas. Tras un par de quejidos, Aníbal miró a sus hijos, hecho una furia. La bronca fue larga e intensa, ni siquiera el más pequeño pudo evadirse, ya que su padre se encargó de tirarle de la oreja intermitentemente. Solo se detuvo cuando su esposa salió, disculpándose ante el actual director de Gringotts una y otra vez. Aníbal dirigió a sus hijos una mirada de: "esto no ha terminado" y pidió perdón en nombre de sus hijos, retirándose al fin toda la familia.

-¿¡Se puede saber como podéis haber hecho eso! –gritó Aníbal mientras Símilce compraba los calderos de peltre de la lista.

-¿Y tú como te has enterado? –protestó Antonio, recibiendo un nuevo golpe que le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Entré cuando empezó todo –se frotó el puente de la nariz, molesto-. Menuda vergüenza, de verdad.. Por Merlón, sois avispados, pero manteneros centrados, por favor...

-Si lo estamos, papá -,murmuró Paulo

-Tú sí, por eso espero que acabes en la misma casa que tu hermano –Antonio había pegado la cara al escaparate de la tienda de animales-. Échale un ojo, por favor... Vive en un mundo totalmente distinto al nuestro

-Espero estar con él

-No te preocupes, todos los hermanos caen en la misma casa –le aseguró el otro-. Y ya sabéis: os quiero en Gryffindor

-¡Papá, cómprame una tortuga! Porfaaaaaa... –Antonio, con una carrera, se había colocado delante de Aníbal, mirándole con los ojos brillantes

-Ya tienes bastantes bichos de esos en casa, no pensábamos si quiera comprar una lechuza...

-¡No son bichos! –gritó el otro, enfurecido- ¡Son Paula con su marido Andoni! ¡Y luego tuvieron a Andrés, Atila, Emilia, Micro, Sergey, Acerón, Camus, Diana, Jara y Veloz!

-¿Has llamado Veloz a una tortuga...? –alzó una ceja, sin saber si reír o llorar

-Es que se come la comida mucho más rápido que yo –explicó, encantado

-A ver, memoricemos lo que nos hace falta –determinó Aníbal, acabando así el tema de conversación- eran: tres túnicas negras para cada uno, dos sombreros picudos, dos pares de guantes protectores, capas de invierno, los libros (aunque algunos ya los tenemos en casa), el caldero y las ampollas de cristal que las está comprando Símiles y la varita... Telescopio y balanza hay en casa para los dos...

-¡yo quiero ir a por mi varita transformable!

-Eso no existe, Anto –contestó el mayor de los hermanos, sujetando la varita de su padre con una mano. Aníbal ni siquiera se enteró de que se la había cogido hasta que Paulo le preguntó de qué era-. Es muy bonita

-De álamo, con centro de fénix –recitó el mayor, casi de carrerilla-. Treinta centímetros e inusualmente rígida –miró a su hijo-. Créeme, cuando tengas la tuya te acordarás para siempre de cómo es

Paulo sonrió, deseando poner rumbo a Ollivander mientras Antonio enumeraba las utilidades de tener una varita capaz de convertirse en una tortuga, los cuales resultaron ser bastantes. Después, el tema derivó a qué ocurriría si Paula procrease con la varita convertida en tortuga. Antonio estaba convencido de que saldría un cruce de una varita con cabeza de tortuga o una tortuga cuyas patas fueran varitas. Algo sin sentido.

Cuando Símiles terminó, decidieron que ella iría con los niños a comprar la ropa y después al varitólogo y, mientras, Aníbal buscaría los libros y un par de guantes en la tienda especializada que le habían aconsejado. Resignado, se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios y se marchó rumbo a Flourish & Blotts.

-Adelante, rumbo Madame Malkin

Los mellizos se sintieron aliviados cuando apareció una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida con un suave color turquesa. Al menos ella no parecía aterrada con la aparición de los mellizos. Símilce le dio un par de besos tras abrazarla, se conocían hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Hogwarts, guapos? –dijo, tras decir una y otra vez que los mellizos eran adorables-. Ya tengo varios comprando aquí, probándose

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un taburete, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin los colocó en otros taburetes, deslizándoles otras túnicas por las cabezas y llamó a dos de sus chicas para que les marcasen el largo apropiado.

-Hola –dijo el muchacho, observándolos-. ¿También Hogwarts?

-Sí –anunció Antonio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Primer año –añadió Paulo, sonriendo a la bruja que le cogía las medidas

-Como yo entonces... mi padre está en la tienda de al lado comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas –explicó el chico. Parecía aburrido-. ¿Sabéis ya en que casa vais a estar...?

Fue la primera vez que los mellizos vieron la cara de aquel chico, y Antonio no dudó en hacer un mohín de tristeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando al otro casi como si le diese el pésame.

-Yo... ¿es muy grave?

-¿De qué estás hablando...? –ladeó la cabeza el desconocido

-De tu enfermedad –Antonio lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, admirado-. Es genial que tengas esa fuerza de voluntad a pesar de ello

-Estoy completamente sano –protestó, frunciendo el ceño. Paulo prefería estar callado.

-¿Entonces es una maldición?

-¡Que estoy bien! –gritó, ahogando un quejido cuando le pinchó sin querer la bruja que le cogía los bajos.

Antonio no podía creerlo

-Entonces... ¿esas cejas tan grandes son normales? –no había ningún insulto, solo sorpresa en la voz de Antonio. Paulo intentó ahogar la carcajada, fingiendo toser

Aquel chico lo miró con infinito desprecio, alzando el rostro en un gesto de superioridad. Luego, apartó la mirada, gruñendo con ganas. Solo se aguantó las ganas de golpear a Antonio porque un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules entró en la tienda, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, y espero que no acabéis en Slytherin, es la nunca casa que realmente merece la pena

-Oh... Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo y también espero no caer en Slytherin –sonrió, siendo demasiado sincero-. Mi padre me ha dicho que todos los de esa casa son un atajo de egocéntricos cobardes, ¿quién querría ir allí?

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, bloody idiot –se bajó del taburete cuando la mujer le dijo que ya podía y salió de Madame Malkins gruñendo con todas sus fuerzas

Símiles solo se acercó cuando las brujas terminaron de arreglar los uniformes de los dos hermanos. Portaba una hermosa sonrisa y una rosa en el pelo que los mellizos no recordaban haber visto antes.

-¿Habéis hecho n nuevo amiguito?

-Más bien un "enemiguito" –murmuró Paulo, dejando los ojos en blanco mientras recogía la bolsa con su uniforme y el de Antonio. Luego, acompañó a los otros dos al destino que realmente había estado esperando: Ollivader. Estaba deseando empuñar su varita de una vez por todas.

La tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas se leía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C" Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó al fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Símiles decidió sentarse a esperar. El silencio era total al menos hasta que Antonio decidió acercarse al mostrados, gritando si había alguien dentro.

Casi al mismo tiempo de gritar, una caja cayó desde una de las altísimas estanterías, provocando un brinco en los tres miembros de la familia.

-Buenas tardes –dijo una voz amable

Un anciano estaba antes ellos: sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local

-Hola –dijeron los mellizos a dúo, viendo como el brujo se agachaba a coger el estuche de la varita y pasaba una mano por él, mirando Antonio directamente.

-¿Tú me llamaste, muchacho?

-S...sí, pero no la tiré –murmuró, intimidado por la severa mirad del anciano.

-Interesante... –hizo una pausa al ver a Símiles-. Oh, la señorita Fernández Carriedo, ¡me alegra verla de nuevo! Fresno, veintiséis centímetros y medio y susurrante, ¿me equivoco?

-Como siempre, tiene una memoria fantástica –sonrió la mujer, levantándose hasta quedar tras sus hijos-. Y ellos son mis niños... Antonio y Paulo

-Ah... los diablillos de los que se habla en todos los comercios de aquí –le tendió las manos para que la bruja le dejase su varita unos instantes-. No muchos hacen temblar a esos duendes de Gringotts... –dio un pequeño golpe de varita para hacer aparecer una lluvia de pétalos de rosa-. Parece que aún me recuerda. Buen mantenimiento y parece que ha conseguido hacerla más dócil...

-Es un palo –susurró Antonio al oído de Paulo, provocándole una carcajada al otro que atrajo la atención del señor Ollivander. Éste sacó una cinta métrica, pidiendo a los hermanos sus manos hábiles.

-Soy ambidiestro –susurró Paulo cuando Antonio mostró su brazo derecho

-Eso hará la elección más divertida, no te preocupes –le midió ambos brazos y luego dejó que la cinta métrica continuase por ella misma, yéndose a la parte de atrás del mostrador, comenzando a sacar cajas con varitas-. Pues bien, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, al contrario de lo que usted cree, las varitas no son simples palos –alzó una ceja mientras el ojiverde mostraba un leve rubor en las mejillas-. Cada una tiene su propia personalidad, y ellas eligen a su dueño según las capacidades que vean en él. Todo lo da la madera, el tamaño y el núcleo. Nada es casualidad .resumió, entregándole una caja-. Prueba esta: roble, treinta centímetros y medio, centro de fénix y... –hizo un pequeño gesto con las manos- flexible

Antonio sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando de reojo a Paulo, quien tenía entre sus manos un ejemplar de haya con centro de unicornio. Ninguna duró demasiado en las manos de los hermanos, ya que nada más rozarla con los dedos fueron retiradas y devueltas a sus cajas. Hicieron un mohín de protesta, pero e seguida tuvieron otras en las manos que tampoco fueron las adecuadas.

Extrañamente, con cada enfado, el señor Ollivander estaba más y más animado, buscando como un sabueso las varitas correctas. A mitad de una subida se quedó quieto, mirando una caja que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta: la que había caído cuando Antonio le llamó.

-Podría ser que... –entornó los ojos, bajando y le entregó la varita al menor de los mellizos-. Nogal con unicornio, veintiocho centímetros y un cuarto. Inflexible.

Antonio la sujetó. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos, empezando a salir pequeñas chuspas color rubí que lo envolvieron. Símiles aplaudió, entusiasmada mientras el chico portaba una sonrisa en los labios. Ollivander musitó:

-¡Fantástico! Pero curioso, sí... Algo interesante... Esa varita ha sido creada para traer nuevas cosas al mundo mágico, señor Fernández... Quizás nuevos tiempos, tanto buenos como malos... Es poderosa sí, y peligrosa si no se cuida... –Antonio tragó saliva-. Tenga cuidado, es seguro que esperaremos grandes cosas de usted...

Paulo miró la varita, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento ante las palabras del señor Ollivander. Tener cuidado no iba con Antonio. Tuvo que dejar de pensar cuando el fabricante de varitas le tomó la mano, sonriente:

-Ahora busquemos la varita adecuada para nuestro ambidiestro

El mayor asintió, impaciente y continuó probando varitas, amontonándolas sobre el mostrador mientras Antonio lo animaba a cada intento. Paulo se mordió el labio inferior, empezando a pensar que saldría de allí sin varita a pesar de la alegría de Ollivander a cada fallo.

-Adoro los clientes difíciles –murmuró el anciano cuando volvió a tener una iluminación-. Señor Paulo Fernández Carriedo... ¿castillo, mar o bosque...?

-¿Qué..?

-¿Qué elige?

En ese instante entró en la tienda una quinta persona. Alto, cabello castaño lleno de rizos revoltosos y ojos color ámbar derretido. Saludó educadamente a la familia y entró tras el mostrador. Antes de marcharse, el anciano le pidió una cosa:

-Alessandro (*), trae la última remesa... Creo que ya sé qué varita será la ideal –el joven asintió, entrando en el fondo de la tienda-. ¿Y bien, Paulo?

-M-mar, creo... Siempre me he sentido cómodo en un barco

El señor Ollivanders sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta y, tras un par de preguntas más, Alessandro trajo consigo tres estuches que entregó al anciano, volviendo a retirarse. Sin dudarlo, le entregó una de ellas, la cual rodó casi por instinto, a las manos del joven.

-Cornejo con centro de dragón. Treintiún centímetros y tres cuartos... Sorprendentemente susurrante. Pruébala.

Obedeció, oyéndose una pequeña explosión en la tienda. Paulo levantó la varita, sorprendido, y de la punta de ésta comenzaron a salir hileras de confeti multicolor que provocaron una carcajada en el dueño, además de las risas de Antonio. Símiles volvió a sonreír, recogiendo alguno de los confeti, riendo con entusiasmo. Ollivander parecía encantado.

-Una varita con carácter y ansia por la aventura. Ante todo amante de las bromas... Con ese centro conseguirás hechizo poderosos, además de coloridos... Trabaja duro para controlarla –le despeinó e hizo desaparecer con su propia varita los restos de confeti del suelo.

-Seguro que haremos grandes cosas, Pau –sonrió Antonio, abrazándolo con fuerza. Su hermano correspondió, pasándole la mano por el pelo.

-Será el mejor año de nuestra vida

* * *

(*) Ne... sé que he puesto cosas raras... sobre todo en los apellidos, pero ha sido ante necesidad de que sean familia. Cuando aparezcan Bielorrusia, Rusia y Ucrania, también notaréis que tienen los mismos apellidos a pesar que sus nombres auténticos son distintos xDDD  
Eso pasa también con los Fernández... Paulo en realidad está basado en el personaje de una amiga y sería "Da Silva" no Fernández... bueno, eso aviso

(*) Bien, tema importante... el de las edades... Antes de que me digáis: ey, este debería ser más pequeño que España o algo así... avisaré que MUY POCOS personajes cumplirán el tema de las edades... por el simple motivo de que Paulo y Antonio son uno de los países más viejos, si ellos están en primero... me quedo sin los otros países en cursos superiores xDDDDDD

(*) Alessandro Vargas es un OC mío del Imperio Bizantino que trabaja para Ollivander durante las vacaciones... ya veréis mejor como es...~ xD


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2- El Expreso de Hogwarts**

El 1 de septiembre llegó sorprendentemente rápido entre risas y quejas de los hermanos por no poder usar sus varitas. Antonio en una de sus rabietas llegó a hacer estallar el inodoro de forma instintiva… eso le costó una semana de encierro en su cuarto que había terminado aquel mismo día.

La familia se levantó muy temprano, demasiado para el gusto del menor de los gemelos, el cual no dudó en quedarse dormido de nuevo en el coche familiar. Mientras, sus padres lo cargaron y Paulo terminó de desayunar con cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Antonio le había obligado a quedarse despierto mientras le daba de comer a la lechuza que sus padres les habían comprado. Ésta continuaba sin nombre.

-A ver Paulo, te recuerdo como irá todo ya que Antonio ha decidido abandonarnos –objetó Aníbal, ajustando los retrovisores. Para llegar a King's Cross lo mejor era el coche a falta de trasladores o aparecerse-. Tu madre y yo iremos directamente al colegio, ya que el director quiere comentarnos algo importante. Ustedes iréis en el expreso con los demás.

-Vale –murmuró, acariciando su varita.

-En el tren se puede hacer magia –añadió, empezando a conducir-. Controla a tu hermano: me niego a otro numerito como el de Gringotts, ¿entendido?

-Transparente –bostezó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Antonio y cerrando los ojos.

Símilce miró los billetes de tren que había tenido que comprar y suspiró, mirando a sus dos hijos. Aníbal la miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño y le hizo una rápida caricia, teniendo que prestar atención a la carretera.

-Son inteligentes, les irá bien. Además yo mismo los veré casi a diario… Puedes estar tranquila

-Lo intento… pero los veo tan pequeños para empezar a ir… Parece ayer cuando asustaron a aquellos muggles en los Pirineos

-Seguro que hay recuerdos mejores que ese –musitó Aníbal- ¿convenciste a Antonio de que no podía llevarse a las tortugas…?

-Más o menos… se las he dejado a esa señora del valle de Godric que cuidaba de Antonio, Paulo y Francis cuando nosotros trabajábamos…

El mago asintió, tamborileando con los dedos en el volante y se relajó, conduciendo hasta la estación. El trayecto resultó de lo más silencioso, ya que ambos hermanos permanecieron dormidos hasta el último momento. Tras casi tener que echar agua en sus caras, consiguieron coger unos carritos y llenarlos con las cosas necesarias para el curso. Luego, emprendieron el rumbo hacia el andé , arrugando Aníbal la nariz.

-Como siempre, esto está lleno de muggles –refunfuñó, ayudando a Antonio con su carro.

-Bueno… ten en cuenta que ellos usan más trenes que nosotros –canturreó Símilce, sonriendo

-Aun así… -gruñó, guardando silencio marchando hacia el andén 9, posicionándose ante pilar. Él pasó primero, atravesando limpiamente el ladrillo. Paulo tragó saliva, yendo tras él.

-¿Ha pasado que alguna vez alguien se haya estrellado contra la pared? –murmuró Antonio, no demasiado convencido de verse al otro lado de la barrera.

-Solo si está cerrada –su madre le trató de peinar el pelo imposible que poseía- ¿Vamos juntos?

Asintió con fuerza y Símilce se colocó tras él, empujando el carrito junto a Antonio, cerrando ambos los ojos cuando el pilar se alzó ante ellos. El choque no llegó nunca. El carrito continuó rodando. Antonio solo abrió los ojos cuando le sorprendió el silbido de una locomotora.

Era color escarlata, con un rótulo que decía: Expreso de Hogwarts. 11h. Detrás suya ya no quedaba ningún pilar de ladrillo, solo una arcada de hierro con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

Fabuloso, a estaba dentro.

Símilce se acercó a su marido y el mayor de sus hijos, quienes buscaban un vagón libre entre ritos de despedida y el ulular de las lechuzas. Estaba todo bastante lleno…La bruja saludó de forma entusiasta a un par de sus alumnos que la habían reconocido, pero decidió no pararse y ayudar a Paulo con su carrito. Debían encontrar un asiento vacío. Definitivamente, aquel año había entrado mucha gente nueva. Pasaron al lado de un grupo de chicos que parecían ser de cursos superiores que decían:

-Es increíble lo que me puso el c****** del TIMO de Transformaciones. Si lo veo por algún lado me encargaré de que no vuelva a corregir un solo examen

-Respira Afonso, a mi me fue de maravilla

-Cierra la boca, g*********. A ti te fue mejor por esa estúpida redacción libre en Estudios Muggles

-Me fascinan los no mágicos. Los bisturíes, su manera de estudiar la ciencia es más rudimentaria, pero… ah… Mucho más satisfactoria –la sonrisa que se produjo en la cara de aquel chico hizo que el restante abrazase con fuerza a Afonso.

-Suéltame, Adao –gruñó el primero en hablar, pisando su pie con fuerza y sacudiendo las manos-. Sergio es un chiflado que debería estar en San Mungo, no en un colegio, pero no lleva ningún cuchillo encima…

(*)

Al fin, los Fernández consiguieron encontrar sitio para los hermanos, metiendo en primer lugar los bártulos de Paulo. Solo cuando fueron a meter las cosas de Antonio se dieron cuenta de que algo fallaba.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Antonio?

El menor de los mellizos se separó de la familia cuando Símilce se reunió con Aníbal y Paulo, quedándose inmóvil en medio de aquel desplazamiento de personas y maletas. En menos de cinco minutos se había perdido en la estación. Miró a su lechuza, la cual no paraba de ulular, molesta de todo aquel ruido.

Repentinamente, recibió un abrazo por la espalda que hizo que casi tirase el carrito a las vías del tren. Cuando se giró, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Francis Bonnefoy. Sin sentir como su amigo trataba de éter las manos por el interior de su camisa, correspondió al abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Qué alegría verte, Fran! –gritó, mientras continuaba el abrazo. El francés continuaba con sus intentos, llegando a acariciar la cálida y suave piel del castaño con una sonrisa llena de perversión- ¡Me he perdido!

-No te preocupes, Antoine. Yo me ocuparé de todo, mon petit amour –sonrió galantemente, depositando un beso en la mejilla del español al asegurarse que el otro mellizo no estaba en las cercanías-. Tengo mis cosas ya en el tren, junto a un chico que he conocido, cheri, seguro que te cae bien: vente con nosotros

-Uhm, pero tengo que buscar a Pa-

-¡Eh, franchute! ¡El dios de lo awesome te ordena que vuelvas a sus dominios! –un chico de pelo sin rastro de color y mirada rubí hacía aspavientos desde una de las ventanillas del expreso. Llamaba la tención incluso entre todo el ruido que había en el ambiente- ¡Sube ya!

Y volvió a entrar. Francis rió, ajustándose su cinta turquesa para el pelo y sonrió a Antonio, cogiéndole la mano.

-Él es Gilbert. Lo conocí este verano en Alemania. Vamos dentro

El hispano asintió, empezando a creer que se le olvidaba algo que hacer, pero el movimiento y el tener que guardar las maletas hicieron que se despistase completamente. Minutos más tarde, estaba sentado en un mismo compartimento que Francis y Gilbert hablando sobre en qué casa podrían caer. El albino solo decía que, fuese la que fuese, el grandioso él la llevaría a la victoria. Antonio dejó muy clara su postura sobre Gryffindor, y Francis se debatía entre varias opciones que no terminaban de convencerle.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo un agitado Paulo junto a otro chico de pelo pajizo y cejas frondosas que ninguno conocía. El primero se acercó a Antonio, sacudiéndolo:

-¡Papá estaba histérico! ¿Dónde fuiste?

-C-con Fran…

Paulo miró al rubio, comenzando a enrarecerse el ambiente de la habitación a pasos agigantados. Los ojos esmeraldas fulminaron a los color topacio de Francis, gruñendo.

-Como no, tú tenías que estar por medio, babaca(*)

-Lo mismo te digo, amour –le guiñó un ojo, agarrándose al asiento cuando el tren comenzó a moverse

-Merde, Ano, déjame la lechuza

Únicamente escribió que había encontrado a Antonio y la dejó volar por la estación para que encontrase a sus padres. Miró a quien lo había acompañad y se lo agradeció, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Para cualquier cosa, preguntad por Liam Kirkland –les sonrió, retirándose

Antonio ladeó la cabeza, creyendo recordar a alguien también llamado Kirkland, pero no recordaba quien exactamente. Paulo lo observó, sentándose a su lado tras ver que de allí no podría mover a su hermano por más que quisiese. Solo podría vigilar al francés, pero ya era algo.

-Mi madre dice que este año será diferente al resto –anunció Francis, dejando que su paloma se apoyase en su hombro. Antonio solo tenía ojos para ella-. Pero no me dijo de qué se trataba… ¿ustedes saben algo?

-Vatti habla menos que West, así que imagínate… ¡seguro que será una chorrada comparada con mi flagrante llegada! –gritó, poniéndose en pie en su asiento, riendo con todas sus fuerzas. Paulo parpadeó, incrédulo mientras Antonio reía con entusiasmo.

El camino transcurrió de manera "normal": risas, muestras de ego por parte del alemán, dejaron entre todos a la bruja de los dulces casi sin existencias y Paulo se encargó personalmente de que Francis mantuviese las manos lejos de la inocencia de su hermanito. Como para fiarse de aquel francés.

De todas formas Antonio se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña: no apartaba la mano del bolsillo de sus tejanos. El mayor ladeó la cabeza, llevándose una gragea Bertie Bott a la boca, evitando la arcada que le provocó a duras penas.

-¿De qué es este estúpido sabor…? –casi gimió, llevándose una mano al estómago. Era realmente desagradable.

-A ver si te ha tocado una sabor vómito, Fernández -rió Gilbert mientras trataba de atrapar su rana de chocolate-. Uhm… No quiero el cromo, ¿alguien colecciona?

Antonio lo cogió, parpadeando con extrañeza.

-Es de los raros, ¿estás seguro?

-No sale mi cara, no lo quiero –repitió, mirando de reojo a la paloma del francés-. Quiero que esa cosa cague lejos de mi genialidad, franchute.

-Pierre está bien enseñado y es mucho más inteligente que esas lechuzas… -replicó, casi ofendido

-A-ay… -Antonio dio un respingo, llevándose una mano al muslo-. ¡Voy al servici…!

No llegó a salir al compartimento: se quedó congelado en el umbral, aún con la mirada llena de urgencia. Paulo se levantó junto a los otros dos, intentando que reaccionase. Nada. Estaba petrificado.

-Tenía curiosidad sobre quien sería el que le hacía perder los nervios a Arty

Paulo observó al pelirrojo mastodonte que estaba frente a él, jugando con un palillo de dientes mientras hacía rodar la varita entre sus dedos. Debía de ser de sexto curso a lo poco… No sabía mucho más, solo que, sobre los ojos color verde musgo tenía unas profundas cejas.

-Así que este es el chulo que hablaba mal de Slytherin –murmuró el pelirrojo, levantando la camiseta al hispano para dejar a la vista la suave piel morena. Aquello provocó una sonrisa mordaz en el mayor de los reunidos-. Tal vez deberá dibujarle a fuego vivo una serpiente en el torso…

Paulo se interpuso, colocándose en medio mientras Francis y Gilbert desenfundaron sus varitas de pícea y tejo respectivamente. No conocían ningún hechizo, pero era cierto que valor no les faltaba. El pelirrojo levantó su varita, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Las varitas de todos los reunidos volaron de sus manos, incluida la del gigante con ganas de marcha. Éste gruñó, fulminando con la mirada a quien había lanzado el hechizo.

Una chica de corta estatura los apuntaba con su varita, acompañada del joven que antes se había presentado como Liam. Éste último ya tenía el uniforme con una brillante insignia con una "p". La chica sonrió, pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio y Kirkland sonrió.

-Scott Kirkland, eres un poco mayor para meterte con los de primero, ¿no te parece? –le recriminó, dándole un fuerte tirón de la oreja, arrastrándolo hacia otro vagón.

Los chicos miraron a Antonio, preocupados, hasta que la joven que había desarmado Scott de acercó, apuntando al hispano con la varita:

-Finite Incantatem

Antonio lanzó un pequeño grito, agarrándose con fuerza el pantalón mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el servicio. Ella sonrió mientras volvía a dirigirles la palabra

-Soy Jeanne, iré a primero este año –se presentó, enrojeciendo cuando el francés le besó la mano, sonriendo de medio lado-. H-Habéis tenido suerte de que mi padre sea duelista y que conozca algunos hechizos…

-Tenemos suerte de que haya caído el más bello de los ángeles para visitarnos –susurró Francis, hincando la rodilla en el suelo mientras los otros dos intentaban no reírse-. Mademoiselle, sois la luz salvadora en nuestras vidas…

Antes de que pudiese terminar, las mejillas de la joven estuvieron completamente rojas, y uno dudó en retirar la mano par marcharse nerviosa a su sitio, cerrando la entrada del compartimento con pestillo. Francis hizo un mohín de tristeza, molesto con el mal resultado de su cortejo. Gilbert hizo gestos de vomitar y Paulo no dudó en reírse del francés, luego, decidió ir a por Antonio, temeroso de que no encontrase el compartimento. Lo encontró sin el pestillo echado y… sin estar en el inodoro. Estaba inclinado sobre el lavamanos, intentando dar de comer a una tortuga. Una tortuga con piedras decorativas en su caparazón… ¿¡Qué demonios hacía Antonio con aquella tortuga!?

Por respuesta, el menor de los hispanos sonrió, todo encanto y continuó alimentando al animal.

-Es de esa tienda del callejón Diagon: se llama "Princesa" –explicó, como si todo aquello explicase la situación.

-¡Te dijimos que solo podían ser lechuzas, gatos o sapos!

-¡Francis tiene una paloma!

-¡Las palomas son parecidas a las lechuzas! –gritó, sacudiendo a Antonio por los hombros- ¡¿pero las tortugas a qué se parecen?!

-Tienen cuatro patas, como los gatos –musitó, sonriendo.

No pudo decir que no a eso, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar a su hermano a que terminase de dar comer a la tortuga. Luego, volvieron al compartimento, donde Francis les dijo que lo mejor sería que se fuesen cambiando: habían oído de que iban a llegar pronto al colegio.

Paulo frunció el ceño al ver como el francés observaba sin pudor y deleitándose del cuerpo desnudo de su hermano mayor mientras se colocaba el uniforme. Al menos lo hizo hasta que accidentalmente el mayor de los mellizos enterró el codo en la cara de Francis. Claro, accidentalmente.

-Uy, lo siento… No podía –sonrió, continuando con el uniforme y ayudando a Antonio a darse prisa en cambiarse.

-Oye, Gilbo –comentó Antonio-, ¿es divertido ser albino?

-Te hace ser más awesome, pero no mucho más –hizo una pequeña pausa, abrochándose los pantalones-. A parte, es que heredé unos genes por ahí perdidos de un ancestro medio vampiro(*) no sé qué, pero no chupo sangre. Solo luzco tremendamente bien, kesesese

-Te vendría bien un bronceado, cheri –rió Francis tras dejar de retorcerse por el dolor del codazo en su cara.

-Arschloch(*). Eso sí, mi varita lleva de centro un colmillo de vampiro, no sé si del viejo ese perdido

-Pero… solo de podía fénix, dragón o unicornio –musitó Antonio.

-Se pueden más, amour… Dolo que tienen resultados más raros

-Dirás más awesome, chaval –rió el alemán, jugando con su varita

El tren dio repentinamente un giro brusco, provocando la casi caída de todos los del compartimento. Sobre todo Gilbert, ya que Francis y Paulo se habían lanzado a sostener a un Antonio con la cabeza cubierta por la túnica que lanzaba pequeños gritos debido a la confusión.

Se oían quejas a lo largo del tren sobre el giro brusco, pero no se supo qué había provocado aquel repentino cambio de dirección. Los prefectos trataban de poner calmar y de controlar a la gante que quería pregunta al conductor lo sucedido. Se produjeron un par de giros más extraños, pero no tan bruscos como el primero que encendieron los ánimos. Solo se supo que tardarían diez minutos más de lo previsto. Paulo frunció el ceño, preocupado:

-Todo esto es muy raro –musitó. Antonio se encogió de hombros, despreocupado y sacó lla cabeza para ver a los prefectos actuar-. Mejor apártate a ver si va a volver el pelirrojo ese

-No lo creo –sonrió, entregándole a la tortuga- tienes que presentarse a Princesa, Pau

-No lo haré: siéntate lo que queda de camino, por favor

El menor bajó la mirada, tomando asiento en el hueco que quedaba entre Francis y la ventana. Empezaba a llover

-Son los ángeles que lloraron por mi ausencia –dramatizó Gilbert, consiguiendo que Antonio esbozase una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar.

Llovía, había anochecido, y unas sombras extrañas pasaban de vez en cuando, siendo únicamente visibles cuando un relámpago iluminaba el fondo. El paisaje era de lo más aburrido, y estando enfurruñado con Paulo, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Que se la ganase.

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha. Las luces parpadearon y una campanilla avisó de que habían llegado a su destino. Antonio se levantó con Princesa y, sin mirar a Paulo, se dirigió a la salida que indicaba que era para los de primero. El mayor se dio prisa en seguirlo junto a Gilbert y Francis, los cuales comentaban algo a lo que los ibéricos no prestaban atención.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Un hombre de rasgos asiáticos sujetaba un viejo candil en la penumbra de la noche, aguardando a que el grupo que llamaba se arremolinase a su alrededor. Eran alrededor de cuarenta cabezas las que observaban aquel rostro serio de sonrisa torcida y larga trenza color azabache. Lanzó una mirada a Antonio y a un par de niño más, aumentando aquel gesto terrorífico.

Paulo tragó saliva, intentando acercarse a su hermano, aunque este volvió a apartarse mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien –susurró-… Cuantas caras nuevas… Seguidme, daremos un paseo por el lago… Para ver cuantos de vosotros comenzará el curso.

Un par de niños rompió a llorar al ver que aquel tipo daba verdadero miedo. Unos pocos comprendieron que los estaba amenazando de muerte y no dudaron en palidecer, siguiéndolo a través del sendero que conducía al embarcadero.

-Mínimo tres personas por barca… máximo cuatro- hizo una pausa-. Nadar es opcional, aunque tocadme mucho las narices y os empujaré yo mismo

Rió de manera siniestra, montando en una de las barcas y enganchando la argolla de su candil. Como si fuese una señal, los niños empezaron a repartirse por los botes, intentando no caer al agua. Los mellizos montaron junto a Francis y Gilbert, aunque el francés no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Jeanne, quien hablaba animadamente con otras dos chicas en una barca más bien alejada.

-Mírame a mí, que soy tu Dios –gruñó el alemán, mientras Francis suspiraba, empezando a canturrear una melodía sin letra

El hombre que los dirigía lo miró, sonriendo con ganas:

-¡Eso es! ¡Cantemos algo para animar el momento! –carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y comenzó a entonar.

_Ding Dong… Sigo al otro lado_  
_Déjame pasar_  
_Tu miedo no sirvió de nada_

_Ding Dong… Resistes en vano_  
_Te puedo asegurar_  
_Correr estando aquí es iluso_

_Ya lo sé, eres tú_  
_Nos bastó cruzar miradas_  
_Congelado y mudo_  
_Aterrado, pobrecito_

_Ding Dong… Mientras tú te escapas_  
_Corre rápido_  
_Abúrreme y mi rabia explota_

_Ding Dong… Te sigo de cerca_  
_¿No te ocultas ya?_  
_Las escondidas me fascinan_

_Pasos a tu nombre_  
_Van de prisa mientras huyes_  
_Agitado corres_  
_Sin salidas ¡Ya eres mío!_

_¡Tonto, sé que estás ahí!_  
_¡Sal ahora!_  
_¡Tonto, si es que ya te vi!_  
_¡Sal ahora!_  
_¡Tonto, sé que estás ahí!_  
_¡Sal ahora!_  
_¡Tonto, si es que ya te vi!_

_Toc, toc, mira qué educado_  
_Mas no pediré_  
_Permiso cuando al cuarto entre_

_Toc, toc, adentro no hay nada_  
_¿Dónde… dónde estás?_  
_¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?_

_¿Dónde estás, querido?_  
_Casi vi toda la casa_  
_Ya vi en tu armario_  
_Tal vez vuelva e insista_

_Ding dong… ¡Ya te encontré!_

_Ding dong… ¡Ya te encontré! Y ahora sufre_  
_Ding dong… ¡Sí! ¡Puedes temer! Y ahora sufre_  
_Ding dong… ¿Ves? ¡Al fin gané! Y ahora sufre_  
_Ding dong… ¡Me las pagarás!_

_Ding dong… Juego en su final, solo sufres_  
_Ding dong… Te diré adiós_

(*)

La temperatura bajó varios grados cuando terminó de cantar, mirando los niños con expresión de terror. Varios intentaron alejarse de la barca del otro usando las manos como remos, pero el hombre les volvió a mirar riendo espeluznantemente

-Yo no haría eso… Podríais despertarlo y yo no sacrificaré mi pellejo por ninguno de vosotros –mantuvo la risa, formándose después el silencio.

-¿A qué despertaremos? –musitó Paulo en voz baja.

-¿No nos prestaste atención al gabacho y a mi genialidad? –resopló al entender el silencio-. Aquí hay un calamar gigante

-¿¡QUÉ!? –gritó Paulo

-¡Qué pasada! –Antonio casi metió la cabeza en el lago para ver, pero entre todos consiguieron sujetarlo

Repentinamente se produjo n fuerte: ¡ooooh!

En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado del lago, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado había un impresionante castillo con sus torres y torrecillas. Los niños esperaron a quel el adulto dijese algo acerca del castillo, pero no lo hizo: solo puso cara de asco.

-Ése debe ser el celador –susurró Francis-. Me dijeron que es un preso de Azkaban completamente pirado a quien le estaban dando rehabilitación con la ayuda del director

-Pues dudo que le esté haciendo mucho efecto –rió Antonio, antes de gritar al casi caerse de la barca.

Habían chocado con ellos. Los culpables eran tres chicos: uno rubio y dos pelirrojos de rostros iguales. Los tres con cejas pobladas. Paulo reconocí a Arthur Kirkland y supuso que los gemelos serían familiares suyos por la similitud que tenían. Antonio balbuceó algo, mirándolo con incredulidad. Luego lo señaló, gritando:

-¡Tú eres el enfermo!

-¡No estoy enfermo, Fernández!

-¡Y encima contagioso, esos pobres chicos también están igual!

-Arty tenía razón –comentó uno de los gemelos- …

-…este tipo es idiota –terminó el otro, sacando la varita del agua y cesando el hechizo qe habían usado para modificar el recorrido del bote.

-Mais Antoine tiene razón –rió Francis, sacando su varita-. Estáis enfermos, pero por vuestro nulo sentido de la estética: ¿Qué son esas cejas?

-¿Alguien me cambia de barca? –preguntó Paulo al aire cuando vio a Gilbert sumándose a la pelea.

-Se acabó –siseó Arthur, apuntándoles- os vamos a hundir en el lago.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**

* * *

(*)Bien… Afonso Coelho, Adao Alcaide y Sergio Pereira (y algunos más que aún no han salido y con gusto daré créditos cuando aparezcan) no me pertenecen en absoluto aunque sean unos geniales personajes. Todos ellos pertenecen a la aún más genial Himeno owo. Aquí tienen su tumblr por si tienen alguna pregunta sobre ellos: hime1999 .tumblr. com (ponedlo sin espacios, si no lo corta fanfiction)

(*)Babaca = Idiota en portugués. Sé que aquí no son países, pero me gusta añadirle algunas coletillas de sus idiomas.

(*)Arschloch = gilipollas en alemán. Nuestro Gilbo siempre tan fabuloso

(*)Bien… sé que en Hetalia Gilbert no está afectado por ningún tipo de vampirismo, pero me gustaba hacerlo más "especial" para que le creciese el ego (el ENORME ego, solo un poquito más xD). Tranquilos, no haré nada de crepúsculo aquí… e-e

(*)La emocionante y tierna(ya, claro) canción de Mongolia (para quienes no hubiesen caído en quien era todavía) es Hide & Seek. Una adaptación a la letra hecha por esta maravillosa fandubber que me ha permitido usar la letra aquí: watch?v=0EMihaw-h80 . Así podréis escuchar la canción… eso sí… para obtener toda la letra tal cual cambiad todo lo masculino de la letra que he puesto por el femenino xDD. Que Mongolia es hombre… y muy especialito

Una cosa... en el capítulo anterior no lo revisé demasiado... y ya no me deja editarlo creo... o no encontré el botón de hacerlo tras tanto tiempo xD, pero el nombre de la madre de los mellizos es Símilce. Diga lo que diga mi corrector e.e xD

Si quedó alguna duda más por ahí sin aclarar, poned un review/post y responderé enseguida


End file.
